Forgotten Royalty
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Prequel to Larsa's Loss. The party is heading up Mt Bur Omisace and meets a red haired woman who offers to help them. She is refused, but makes them an offer they can't refuse... What is her real name? Where is she from? How did she get red hair?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Royalty**

Chapter 1

The Little Red Fighter.

Penelo looked over her shoulder as she and the party wandered through the path that led to Mt. Bur Omicase, the snow already catching in her hair. She shivered and watched the shirtless Vaan shiver and wrap his arms around himself, muttering darkly as the snow fell harder. The only ones that didn't seem effected by the temperature were Balthier and Basch. Of course, they also had the most clothes.

As they began to climb the slopes, Ashe let out a yelp of shock as a skeletal hand reached out of the soil and began to drag the rest of its body out of the frozen ground. Panelo skittered back as another hand shot up near her foot. Vaan hauled back his arm to fling one of the bombs in his Volcano when Ashe began to cast a healing spell on Basch, who had taken a thigh bone to the face. There was a swirl of wind, then nobody could hear Ashe's chanting anymore.

Ashe stumbled forward with an angry expression and pointed over her shoulder to an ice elemental. She moved her lips and throat, but no sound came out. She had been silenced by the magikal being. Fran continued to beat one of the armored skeletons with her war hammer, glancing over her shoulder and swearing loudly. She was their main fighter; she could not leave the fight with the undead to help her bespelled ally. She swore again, then saw a green and red shape flash by her, leaping over Ashe. The newcomer brandished a silvery spear with a bell tied to the head and shouted a challenge at the elemental, who was concentrating on the muted princess. Larsa had a moment to glance at her before turning to toss a hi potion to Vaan, who had been gored by one of the skeleton creature's spears.

The woman was tall, almost as tall as Balthier actually, with long flaming hair tied in a loose braid that was coming undone. She wore wide grey pants tied with a strip of silk and a close fitting green shirt that had no sleeves.

The red haired woman, irritated at being ignored, plunged her spear into the frozen ground point first and hauled back her arm, looking as if she was about to fling a stone at the creature. Then shouted again. This time, as she shouted, a light burst into life in her hand. The fire spell was enormous, and it had caught the attention of the elemental in question.

"Get away. I can handle this snowball."

Ashe nodded and ran to the edge of the high cliff face that surrounded them. The red haired mage yanked the ornamental spear out of the ground and leveled it at the creature, running with a harsh battle cry that echoed off the walls around them. She thrust the weapon into the center of the ice elemental and halted.

"So you do have a center…"

She pivoted and sent the elemental flying, then cast another fire spell as it hit the wall of the cliff. The creature shuddered and fell to the ground into a puddle where it vanished. She turned to her friends, who were finally finished with the skeletons. She pushed back her hair with a long elegant hand and smiled.

"So, does this mean that I'm in this little group?"

Balthier shook his head and motioned for the others to follow him. He called over his shoulder in his usual cool voice.

"Nope, sorry. We have all the fighters we need, and all the mages I care to have."

Larsa saw the strange girl's eyes narrow dangerously, and then she turned and ran at the sky pirate, her spear pointed at his back. Before anybody could call a warning, she was behind him, and jumping over his head, using her spear to gain extra altitude.

"This is the fastest way to the Gran Kiltias."

Her voice, once warm and friendly, had turned as cold as the air around them. She stood exactly in the middle of the path, spear held over her shoulders in a lazy posture. Her smile was wicked as she continued to speak.

"There's a storm coming in. It would be terrible if you were to not get to the encampment in time and froze out here. Happens be I know a shortcut through here, one that will get us to the top of the mountain in a few minutes…"

She tossed her hair, sighing.

"But you don't want my help. Like I said before, other than my shortcut, this is the fastest way up the mountain. You wanna pass, you have to get past me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Royalty**

Chapter 2

The Challenge.

"Alright, I'll take you on."

Vaan took a confident step forward, flipping Volcano lazily between his hands. He smirked and nodded to the taller woman as he thought out an attack. The red haired woman nodded back and brought her spear into a defensive position and spread her feet wide apart.

Vaan gave a shout and hurled a bomb straight at her, then lobbed another up into the air over her head while charging toward his opponent. The redhead easily knocked the first bomb to the side, but before she could get herself back to a defensive position, Vaan punched her in the chin. The woman staggered back, then jumped into the air and stood on a narrow outcropping of stone. Just as Vaan looked up, he was slammed in the face with the falling bomb he himself had tossed. When he fell down in a daze, the woman jumped down and tapped his throat gently with the butt of her spear and stood back for him to stand.

"I win this fight. Does anybody else wish to battle me?"

Basch stepped up, drawing his heavy blade. The redhead raised her eyebrows, then stood so only her slim profile was offered as a target, spear held over her head with its point aimed at the big man.

Basch gave no warning before rushing in; delivering a flurry of slashes and stabs, forcing the woman to be exclusively defensive. As they fought, it became apparent that the man was the muscle of the party, not the strategist. He began to tire as his powerful attacks were deflected one after another. When his guard slipped, the butt of the redhead's spear flashed in, cracking him between the eyes. When the man fell, she stepped back and cast a healing spell.

Penelo smiled and stepped forward.

"You know what? I think she'd be great on the team. What do you say, Ashe? Fran?"

The viera and princess both nodded. The tall rabbit woman gave a slight smile before she spoke.

"She is a powerful magick user. I can feel it. And she is also a skilled and strong fighter. She would be an asset."

Vaan grinned and stood next to the redhead, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"So, what's your name?"

Vaan yelped as he was flung face first into a snow bank, the new woman dusting her hands off and bowing to the group.

"My name is Azier… today."

Penelo looked up from helping Vaan stand, her face confused.

"What do you mean 'today'?"

They began to walk up the mountain, taking Azier's detour. The redheaded woman sighed and smiled at the short blond.

"I'm a wandering spirit. I've been wandering since I was a child, and I am nearing eighteen. I forgot my real name a long time ago. Who are all of you?"

Penelo smiled and pointed to each person as she made an introduction.

"The one you taught to fly is Vaan. He's been my friend for years. The viera is Fran. The man with all the jewelry and the gun is Balthier. He's a sky pirate. Then the one you hit between the eyes is Basch. I'm Penelo, and that is Princess Ashe. He,"

She pointed at the young Solidor with a smile "is Larsa Solidor. We call him Lamont around towns and things… You'll understand."

Azier nodded, making a mental note to beat the arrogant looking pirate in a duel as soon as she could.

"Well, here's the temple, as promised."


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Royalty**

Chapter 3

Azier walked next to Penelo as they walked, the shorter girl holding the redhead's hand while they talked. Penelo had immediately attached to the older girl, liking her attitude and strength. Vaan felt a little left out. He watched his oldest friend as she seemed to get almost indecently close to the newcomer. He sighed and looked toward the grand temple. Inside was the Gran Kiltias, who could supposedly help Ashe regain her throne…

Azier finally pulled her arm away from Penelo, not because she didn't welcome the younger girl's company, in fact, she rather liked all the attention after so many years of living alone on the outskirts of civilization, but she didn't really want to see the Gran Kiltias. His ability to see into the hearts of others made her uncomfortable, he could see things in her that she didn't know about, and often she didn't want to know…

"Here's where I get off this ride. I won't go in there. I'll wait here for you."

She crossed her arms and leaned a shoulder against a pillar and waved the others inside. Once they were in, she stood straight again. She had been having a feeling like something bad was going to happen all week, but just as the door closed behind the others, it got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Royalty**

Chapter 4

Azier's hair whipped into her face as she raised a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light. It was a day like this when… Now, now Azier, you mustn't think of that. As you told the others, that is your past. You have no home now…

Still, she let her mind drift toward her homeland, which had been destroyed so many years ago. Her nurse had told her all about it, when her mother would be passed out drunk or stoned out of her mind. Both women worked as prostitutes, but her mother was the one who lost everything. Azier hardly thought of the woman who had given birth to her as her mother. Her mother's money went into her habits, while her nurse's money went into their food and protection.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Now was not the time for dwelling on the past. In fact, she had not thought about it in years. All the priests and followers of Kiltias said that it was not healthy that she did not mourn the passing of her beloved nurse and (much less beloved) mother. She had not shed a single tear when they died, and had yet to even hiccup out a sob once. Many feared that she would make herself darker in spirit, and advised her to speak to the Gran Kiltias. Usually she told people who urged her to talk to the old dreamer were thrown a dirty look and told to mind their own business.

Suddenly there was a deafening crash and the ground under her feet buckled. She looked toward the refugee camp and saw smoke billowing into the air. Hovering over the burning 'town' were a number of Imperial airships, all charging their weapons for a second blast. She looked toward the temple and thought that all looked to be alright and ran for the camp. There was a chance, if all the shouts and screams were any indication, that she could help the survivors with her own magical abilities.

An Imperial guard stepped in front of her as she ran. She heard him order her to stop and identify herself. She dimly heard herself speaking, then feeling the glittering rush that was magic in her blood as a gout of flame blasted the man away. She didn't look back as he tumbled down the face of the mountain, his thick armor clattering. She drew her spear and looked over her shoulder to see Vaan and the others, Larsa included, come running up behind her.

Even as the airships began to fly away, Azier knew that something was changed in the party. Larsa's grey eyes were shadowed, and the others were grim. She would ask about it later. Right now, there were people who needed help.

Jumping to the nearest pile of burning wreckage that had been a shelter, she called to anybody that may be inside to answer her. Her eyes widened when she heard a small voice answer her.

"In here!"

She dropped her weapon and charged in, immediately wishing that she knew a water spell. She thought to use an ice spell to try to put out the fire, but decided against it. The fire was too hot, and she might hit whoever had answered her.

"Where are you?"

"Here…"

She tore at burning wood, ignoring her blistering hands and smoking clothes. She tried to find the person. It sounded like a little boy. She could almost hear him clearly now. She made another swipe at the wreckage and saw a tuft of hair poking out from under a fallen beam.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands caught her around the waist and hauled her out of the inferno just a second before the ceiling fell.

"NOOO!!!"

She clawed at the hands, now there were others, reaching for her as she tried to go back in. She was sure she could hear other voices in there. If she could get loose, she could save them, like she couldn't save her mother or nurse.

She hit her knees and watched the camp burn around her while Basch and Penelo tried to get her to move. Finally the older man picked her up and ran toward the temple.

…Tonight was going to be a long night…


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Royalty**

Chapter 5

Larsa sat away from the others as they ate in silence, away from the remains of the refugee camp, with his legs pulled up and his arms around his knees. His eyes, so flat and lifeless, looked at nothing while the others planned what was to be done. As the night wore on, Azier was able to put together the pieces of what had happened.

Larsa's father, the Emperor Gramis, had died while the boy was traveling with them. A judge, Ghis the others called him, had come to try to take the boy back to his home, and when Larsa refused, the man attacked. He killed the Gran Kiltias, and the refugee camp was fired into. Sitting there, she made up her mind to go with them to the outside world. She had never been anywhere other than the mountain, Nabudis, Landis and Archadia. The most important reason being only one thing.

_The ones who did this had to pay…_

She looked over at Larsa and sighed.

_But first, there was a person who needed help._

She stood and walked over to the young noble, leaving her spear beside Penelo, who was sitting close to Vaan. She sat down and reached out to Larsa, resting her hand on his shoulder, half smiling when he looked up at her.

"Hey, Larsa…" she wasn't sure what to say. Nobody had said anything when her mother and nurse died, so how would one comfort somebody after the loss of a loved one? "I'm… sorry. But there is nothing that can be done for your father now. You gotta move on."

From the glare she received from both Larsa and Penelo, she figured that this was one thing she wasn't supposed to say. But it was true, so she kept going.

"I mean, seriously. The man was sick, and he was the one who caused all the destruction. Dalmasca, Landis, Nabradia… He did all that. There aren't many who will mourn for him long."

Larsa's face darkened and he stood up angrily and stalked off into the shadows. Penelo went to get up and go after him, but Azier put a restraining hand on the younger girl's arm and stood.

"You're going after him?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. Whether he will talk to me is his choice."

Azier stayed several paces behind the angry mourning youth, her spear still at the small camp. She coughed softly to let him know she was there, and was rewarded with a cold glare.

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. But there really is nothing to be done to bring back your father."

"What do you know? You're a wanderer, proud of your lack of ties."

Azier's eyebrows rose, one of her hands tightening into fists. She was glad for the darkness that hid her face, which was probably red from anger. Also, he would not see how much the jab had hurt. Her voice was even when she spoke, even light.

"A wanderer I am, but that doesn't mean that I am heartless or stupid. At least you had him. There are people who have lost everything, and don't spend their time moping. Is it what your father would have wanted you to do?"

"…no."

He looked back at her shadowy shape and the words she spoke earlier came back to him. She had been trying to anger him, he realized, to try to give him an opening to let out everything that he had been holding in. She put a hand on his shoulder and cast a spell to allow them to see better in the gloom.

"When my family died, I had nobody. You have Vaan and Penelo. And the others…"

Larsa nodded, wondering if she was going to say goodbye and send him back to the camp alone while she left them forever. She turned to smile at him, releasing his shoulder and taking a step forward.

"I realized I couldn't hide for the rest of my life, or just give up… I have the scars to prove it…" she let out a sigh and turned to him again. He saw a single silvery tear roll down her cheek. "Don't walk the same dark path I did, Larsa. You're bigger than that. Stay with them, fix this mess."

"What will you do?"

"I'll stay with all of you. I think… I may have found somewhere I belong again."

Larsa felt his throat go tight, his eyes burning. He was losing his grip on the cool mask he always wore. His sadness and confusion tearing at his heart. When the first tear escaped, Azier held him, stroking his hair while he cried. He noticed that she felt like an older sister or an old friend, and that helped the mask come off more.

"Do you understand now Larsa?"

He wasn't entirely sure he understood her entirely, but he nodded anyway. He liked being held, feeling like he didn't have to hide his heart, feeling… safe. He continued to cry while she hummed softly, as though she were comforting a child, which was a little embarrassing.

When he finally had calmed and gotten his cool mask back, she smiled and walked with him to the camp. Penelo asked what had happened, but Azier shook her head.

"Not now, Penelo. Later."

The blond noticed that as she spoke, the older girl would reach up and rub her neck, which was covered by her shirt collar. She would leave her questions until later, then. She suggested that they pray for the souls of the dead, and then turn in.

To her surprise, all agreed. They even prayed for the soul of the late Emperor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Royalty**

Chapter 6

Ashe looked long and hard at Azier's sleeping face, trying to place her. The girl had seemed familiar to her, and when she tried to recall where she may have seen her before, she thought of her wedding to Rasler. Was she a guest, maybe? Or maybe she had met the girl's mother…

Sighing, she turned away. She had given the younger girl a long talk the day before on responsibility after Azier wandered off the path to investigate a glowing item that a beast had dropped, and had gotten the most shadowy glare she had ever been on the receiving end of. Azier had spun away after leveling Ashe with that look and stalked away to stand with Vaan and Penelo, muttering about understanding responsibility far better than the princess did. Now that Ashe wasn't so angry, she wanted to know what she meant. All her life, she thought of nothing but her throne and how to free Dalmasca from the grip of the Empire. What could Azier know of responsibility that _she_ didn't?

The redhead made a soft whimpering sound, rolling over so that Ashe couldn't see her face. Ashe tipped her head, listening to Azier as she talked in her sleep.

"Can't… I'll take it… Hungry…"

Not much of an answer there. Finally Ashe couldn't take it anymore and gave the redhead's shoulder a shake. Azier sat up, eyes wide and startled, and asked what was wrong. Ashe smiled as best she could and told Azier to follow her away from the sleeping party.

"What's so important Ashe?"

"Tell me where you're from. I recognize you from somewhere in Rabanastre…"

Azier blinked slowly, her eyes going cloudy.

"I remember your wedding, Ashe. Even for grand processions like yours, the guards will find the whores standing in the streets and offer them their 'business'. And when you're hungry and on your own, a sixteen year old will take what she can get."

"Wait… You weren't…"

"I did my share of 'entertaining' in my life. I had to leave my home when I was eight years old. Gramis took over my homeland and forced my mother to give up her throne…" She looked down at her feet, angry that her throat was tightening with the threat of tears. "My country was small, kind of like Nabradia. We lived to the west of the Ozmone plane. Women ruled there, and as far as I knew, my mother, the queen, was a god. We ran, with my nurse, for Nabradia, then Rabanastre. We never stayed in one place for long."

She looked over, seeing the others stirring, and turned away from Ashe with a smug smile.

"I guess that's all you'll hear about me, princess. Try again sometime if you feel up to it…"

Ashe watched her jog back over to the others, her light voice calling for the 'sleepyheads' to wake up. She playfully prodded Larsa with her foot when he didn't get up fast enough for her tastes, laughing when he flung a handful of snow at her in retaliation. Azier turned back to the princess and smiled, putting a finger up to her lips.

_Not a word._ She thought when Ashe nodded and walked toward the party.

As they ate, the party decided that they should head to Rabinastre before they tried to head through the Feywood and eventually Arcadia. Penelo looked at Vaan and smiled.

"Isn't it almost time for the city's Sands of Time festival?"

Ashe and Vaan grinned. The Sands of Time festival went on for three straight days and nights, and was an excuse to have loud parties, dances, bonfires and wear costumes. Even the Imperials enjoyed watching the festivities. Penelo was explaining the Festival when Azier stood.

"Alright. It sounds like just the thing we all need. Let's use the teleport crystal so we don't have to be late."


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten Royalty**

Chapter 7

Azier's face went white as the world stopped spinning and the ground benieth her became solid again. She stumbled sideways into Larsa, nearly knocking the shorter boy over. Vaan laughed and grabbed her by the elbow and hauled her back upright.

"Ugh… I remember why I don't teleport often…"

Penelo smiled and patted the older girl's arm, then pulling her toward a stall set out in the street, a dark colored Bangaa calling out the quality of costumes he sold. Penelo scooped up a skimpy outfit that looked similar to the clothes worn by the Viera, complete with bunny tail and a headdress with a mane of white hair and ears. She turned to the redhead and shoved the items into her arms, pushing her to a stall for changing into the costumes.

"PENELO! LET ME OUT! THERE IS NOT WAY IN _**HELL**_ I AM WEARING THIS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Penelo rolled her eyes and went in, arguing softly with her friend. Vaan looked at Balthier and Larsa and smirked.

"I gotta see what she looks like as a Viera. She's tall enough, and pretty."

Fran snorted, walking into the changing room also when she heard Penelo call for reinforcements. Ashe waited outside, picking through costumes. Just as she picked up a fancy blue robe and a feathered mask, she heard Azier's exasperated voice.

"Fine, _fine_. I'll wear the thrice bedamned thing… Fran, you help me with the headdress, Penelo, you tie the top on. Wait, what about my clothes?"

Vaan smiled as her usual clothes came flying over the top of the stall, snatching them out of the air and stuffing them into his pack.

"Don't worry, Azier. I have a safe place for our stuff."

Penelo peeked her head out, smiling at everybody.

"Okay, we're coming out! This is so AWESOME! You guys are gonna love it!"

Azier stepped out, her face dark red, not looking at anybody, preferring to look at the dusty ground. Balthier smiled and nodded. Larsa blushed and looked away, muttering about how the costume looked nice, but perhaps she would like a cloak or something over it. Vaan walked right up with a grin and poked her in the forehead, making her glare at him.

"Hey, I think she may be hotter than any other Viera I've met."

"I'll kill you."

"Hahaha! She even has the right attitude! I lik-ulp!"

Azier grabbed Vaan's face and flung him backward, firing off a blizzara spell and not letting up until every inch of the blond was covered in ice. Balthier smirked and picked up a simple black suit and white mask, topped off with a black and red cape. Fran looked at the costumes and said that she would just go as herself after pulling Vaan up off the street and casting a healing spell on him. Basch picked up a scowling devil mask and put it on.

"What are you supposed to be, Penelo?"

Penelo stepped out wearing a strappy dress that looked to be more ribbon than fabric, smiling as she twirled around once.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a dancer! Now, what about you Ashe?"

Ashe came out of a stall wearing a beaded and feathered blue robe and matching mask, carrying a short silver scepter.

"I'm the river goddess."

Penelo smiled as Vaan took a hasty step back when Azier began to walk past him to pick up a suit of 'armor' and tossed it to Larsa. The black haired prince rolled his eyes and walked into a stall to change.

"I really don't understand why we need to dress like this. It seems… odd to me."

Penelo and Azier sighed as Ashe rubbed her temples. Azier spoke in an almost too calm voice.

"If we don't, we'll stick out like an Imperial on a nude beach. Hurry up, will you?"

Larsa came out, glaring from behind his mirror bright mask.

"I feel foolish."

Azier glared and snapped the boy's mask, making him yelp in surprise and pain.

"At least all of you is covered… People keep looking at my… Never mind…"

Vaan picked out a simple pirate costume and a plain black mask. When he was changed, Penelo crowed happily and Ashe laughed. Without hesitating, the Rabinastrans dragged the others into the pulsing masses of people and were swallowed by the music. Penelo had to scream to be heard by her friends.

"Wait til tonight! In Lowtown, we have a huge party! Dancing, drinking, eating, you name it! You'll love it!"

A/N

Hey guys. I thought I'd let them have some fun before the shit hits the proverbial fan. I thought of the costume cuz… I LUV HALLOWEEN!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!!!!!

I love the reviews! Keep them coming!


End file.
